1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a foreign matter-containing liquid crystal display by utilizing a laser beam, and an apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is made up of a common electrode, pixel electrodes facing the common electrode, and liquid crystal sealed between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. During the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display, it may happen that electrically-conductive foreign matter is included in the liquid crystal when this liquid crystal is sealed between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. If the liquid crystal contains foreign matter, the pixel electrode in contact with the foreign matter will be short-circuited to the common electrode. As a result, the liquid crystal display will not operate in response to the ON/OFF operation of a transistor, so that light will be always transmitted through the pixel portions of the pixel electrode which is in contact with the foreign matter.